


[podfic] fiat justitia ruat caelum

by growlery



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Catholic Guilt, Cover Art, Internalised ableism, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just keep coming back to me,” says Foggy, and Matt could kiss him then, he could, but that’s not fair, because one of these nights Matt will come back to him in a bodybag and it’s already bad enough. It wouldn’t be fair. It’s unfair enough as it is. Matt Murdock, finally finding the sin he won’t commit in the name of justice. Matt Murdock, never quite falling out of love.</p><p>“I promise,” says Matt, and Foggy isn’t the one who hears heartbeats, can’t catch the lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] fiat justitia ruat caelum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [fiat justitia ruat caelum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142194) by [postcardmystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery). 



> for theshmaylor, as part of ITPE 2015! many thanks to bessyboo for creating the podbook version of this, and to bessyboo and cantarina for running the exchange. <3

  
  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h4kkkb2g5xeso3n/fiat%20justitia%20ruat%20caelum.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 19:14 / 18.5MB  



End file.
